princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rain
Black Rain is the 7th track to Fuji's album Eyes. Lyrics Kanji= Don't Stop The Rain 黒い雨の中　静かな微笑みを Don't Heal My Pain まだ誰も知らない僕を見せるよ なくすモノを恐れないで挑んでくる でもこの一線は超えさせはしない 望むモノはただ僅かの翳りも無く 時に罪深くも完璧な強さ Don't Stop The Rain この胸の中の野性が目を覚ます Don't Heal My Pain 絡み出す運命の悪戯が見たい Don't Stop The Rain 渇いた心が　求める楽園よ Don't Heal My Pain まだ誰も知らない僕を見せるよ ただ一途にこだわってるその姿が ぶつかってくる程　突き上げるスリル ざわめき出す鳥たちは気付いていた 新しい嵐が近づいた事を Don't Stop The Rain 黒い雨の中　静かな微笑みを Don't Heal My Pain 喜びにも似た　感覚が走る Don't Stop The Rain 走るイナズマに　解き放つ覚醒を Don't Heal My Pain まだ誰も知らない僕を見せるよ Don't Stop The Rain この胸の中の野性が目を覚ます Don't Heal My Pain 絡み出す運命の悪戯が見たい Don't Stop The Rain 走るイナズマに　解き放つ覚醒を Don't Heal My Pain まだ誰も知らない僕を見せるよ |-| Romaji= Don't Stop The Rain kuroi ame no naka shizuka na hohoemi o Don't Heal My Pain mada dare mo shiranai boku o miseru yo nakusu MONO o osorenai de idonde kuru demo kono issen wa koesase wa shinai nozomu MONO wa tada wazuka no kageri mo naku toki ni tsumibukaku mo kanpeki na tsuyosa Don't Stop The Rain kono mune no naka no yasei ga me o samasu Don't Heal My Pain karamidasu toki no itazura ga mitai Don't Stop The Rain kawaita kokoro ga motomeru OASHISU yo Don't Heal My Pain mada dare mo shiranai boku o miseru yo tada ichizu ni kodawatteru sono sugata ga butsukatte kuru hodo tsukiageru SURIRU zawamekidasu toritachi wa kizuite ita atarashii arashi ga chikazuita koto o Don't Stop The Rain kuroi ame no naka shizuka na hohoemi o Don't Heal My Pain yorokobi ni mo nita kankaku ga hashiru Don't Stop The Rain hashiru INAZUMA ni tokihanatsu kakusei o Don't Heal My Pain mada dare mo shiranai boku o miseru yo Don't Stop The Rain kono mune no naka no yasei ga me o samasu Don't Heal My Pain karamidasu toki no itazura ga mitai Don't Stop The Rain hashiru INAZUMA ni tokihanatsu kakusei o Don't Heal My Pain mada dare mo shiranai boku o miseru yo |-| English= Don't stop the rain I smile gently in the black rain Don't heal my pain I will show you the me no one has ever known Come at me without fearing defeat But I won't let you surpass me in this match The only thing I wish for is a trace of that boundless And, at times, sinfully perfect strength Don't stop the rain The wildness in my heart opens its eyes Don't heal my pain I want to see the prank this entwining time holds Don't stop the rain My parched heart searches for an oasis Don't heal my pain I will show you the me no one has ever known The thrill rises as I clash against That intensely concentrated form The stirring birds notice That a new storm draws near Don't stop the rain I smile gently in the black rain Don't heal my pain A moment resembling delight races Don't stop the rain My awakening is released into the streaking lightning Don't heal the pain I will show you the me no one has ever known Don't stop the rain The wildness in my heart opens its eyes Don't heal my pain I want to see the prank this entwining time holds Don't stop the rain My awakening is released into the streaking lightning Don't heal my pain I will show you the me no one has ever known Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics